Mr Greedy
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: One-shot. “I look like I’ve been knocked up by Mr Greedy…” she complained. The bedroom door closed behind her with a click. “Oi!” Harry’s arms slid around her waist, his hands just managing to lace together over her belly button. “I’m not greedy.”


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot._

_A/N: This is from a lot of weird places… Like, my mate recently wrote a pregnant Ginny fic and I found it quite funny, I had to help my little sister clean her room and found all these old Mr Men books of mine… ahhh… basically this came from a really odd place in my head. It's just very short and very random… Oh, and Ginnys 22, Harrys 23… I think… It was when they are pregnant with James anyway._

_Mr Greedy_

Ginny huffed, propelling herself to her feet. Being seven months pregnant was hell. For her, anyway. Just two months ago she'd been complaining about how small her bump was, but now she'd quadrupled in size and was ready to swap back to the way she'd been before. Everything was just so damned awkward! She couldn't see her feet anymore, and had given up with trainers, unable to tie the laces by herself.

Never mind the problem with constantly having to buy new clothes because her old ones were too small and the fact that she could barely get her jacket on. Lucky for Ginny, it was summer, so she rarely needed the thing. Ron loved the pain she was in, constantly making jabs about getting bigger by the second, not that it ever ended well for him. Hermione had brought over a bunch of pregnancy books the day after they'd told everyone they were pregnant, and had physically sat down and read them with her, which was nice… sort of.

She kept getting odd advice from random Weasley relatives, not entirely sure what to do with the information, she tended to either file it away for later use (though in all honestly she was sure she'd never do most of them) or just smile and nod through the annoyance at the entire thing. Harry, however, was beyond excited. All he'd ever wanted was a family to call his own, and now he couldn't wait to actually have one, just the three of us. He was already looking into getting a house somewhere.

They'd gotten a flat in the city out of necessity, it was close to work for both of them, Harry at the Ministry as an Auror and Ginny as a, now ex, Quidditch star. Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. Obviously she'd had to quit the moment she found out about the baby… Harry had never exactly been short on cash, so he was all about finding the perfect house for his first child to grow up in. He'd looked at everything from cottages near The Burrow in Devon (as nice as they were, Ginny hated the thought of being anywhere near her mum, she'd never get rid of her once the baby was born… hovering) to houses deep in the countryside of Northern England and Scotland.

He'd even thought about fixing up the ruined house in Godrics Hallow for the briefest of moments before deciding that he just couldn't bear the thought of going back there, as nice as it would be to be near his parent's graves.

Walking over to the full length mirror on the bedroom wall she turned to the side to admire the full _horror _of her protruding stomach. Groaning and turning to face the mirror again she wrapped both arms around her middle. Don't get her wrong, she loved being pregnant, and couldn't wait to be a mother, but it wasn't half uncomfortable at the best of times.

Relaxing her shoulders, she shook her head, knocking her long red hair over her shoulder. "I look like I've been knocked up by Mr Greedy…" she complained.

The bedroom door closed behind her with a click. "Oi!" Harry's arms slid around her waist, his hands just managing to lace together over her belly button. "I'm not greedy."

She snorted. "_Much_. This one definitely is." She put her hands over his. "I haven't stopped eating all day. I had _pizza _for breakfast. I'm going to come out of this the size of an elephant…" She sighed, and he shook his head, kissing the side of her neck and burying his face in her hair, chin on her shoulder.

She could just see one bright green eye looking at her in the mirror, his jet black hair mingling with her vibrant red. "No, you won't - they're just cravings, Gin."

"I don't care… I look awful." She scrunched up her nose at her reflection. "It'll be a miracle if you still love me after all of this."

He laughed lowly, rubbing his hands over her stomach affectionately. "I could never stop loving you Ginny."

"But I'm all fat and pregnant; even I don't love me right now. I'm all over the place, I was crying yesterday because I couldn't find the keys!"

Harry grinned widely, kissing her shoulder where her loose t-shirt had slid off of it, working his way up to her jaw slowly as he spoke. "Not really, you're pregnant with my child and… I dunno, it's difficult to explain… there's just something incredibly sexy about that."

She tilted her head up to kiss him properly as he straightened up slightly, being more than a few inches taller than her. "If you say so." She said almost sarcastically, smirking at him. "…Mr Greedy." She added jokingly, poking him in the stomach.

He was laughing as he walked to stand in front of her, hands on either side of her stomach. "Oh I do." She went up on her tip toes to kiss him, and he obliged, stopping to grab her wrist as her nails dug into his shoulder and held it aloft.

"But I'm _not_ greedy!"

She threw her head back and laughed at the sheer, petulant expression on his face.

_A/N: That was supposed to be a short, fluffy… nice… thing… but I just wrote that with Darkside by Crazy Town playing really loud in the background so… that may have gone awry =P _

…_. '_No shame. Burnt lips, tripping on acid rain. Legally insane, deranged, some people never change. Why can't you see? I cannot feel 'til you bring me down. Why can't you see? I cannot feel 'til you bring me_ down_! _Down, down down!_' _hahaha yeah, I'm gonna have to put something else on, that's well and truly stuck now._


End file.
